Shadowland
by Dr. Ro
Summary: The little girl twirled around in a circle with an ice cream cone in her hand. Then as I closed the space between us, she walked right through me. My breathing hitched in my throat. "Okay guy's what kind of joke is this?" Rated T
1. Prologue

Shadowland

Prologue

Chad's Point of view

The light shined through my blinds, causing me to wake up. Stretching, I forcefully pulled myself out of bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt with a flannel over it. My usual attire. I walked down the steps. My foot-steps sounding light. Which was unsual. I saw my Mom weeping as she made eggs. I could almost visualize a Do Not Approach sign above her head. I chuckled lighlty before stepping out of the door.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted and shut the door.

As soon as I got outside, with my keys in my hand. My car wasn't there. Puzzeled, I walked to the open garage. No sign of any cars. "Shit!" I cussed outloud. Kicking a can of root beer, causing it to hit the nieghbors dog. Oops. Sighing, I started to walk to the studios. Luckily, the sun was high out. Sunshine being bright. I pulled on a pair of shades. A light breeze tusseled my hair. What a lovely day, right?

I stopped at the first stop-light, pressing the walk button. Except my finger would not press it. Dammit. Guess I have to winged it. I ran out onto the street just as the light turned green. Oh shit. I screamed as I managed to slip through the cars. I breathed heavily as I finally got to the other side. Slumping my shoulders. Looking at my watch, I coutinued to Condor Studios. Up head I saw this little girl twirling with an ice cream cone in her hand. Her dad was next to her, smiling. As I came up closer, the girl spinned right through me.

My breath hitched up in my throat for a second, then came back. What the fudge? Is that even possible? I broke out into a run. Sprinting to the studios as fast as I could. Passing through people as I turned each corner. I could see it up ahead. Just a little closer. The distance was getting shorter and shorter as I came closer. I reached the doors and took big gasps. As soon as my breath came back to me I pandered down the halls.

Reaching the cafetaria, I wandered in there to find all casts sitting down. Mr. Condor was talking a the podium, with Dakota crying her eyes out next to him. His face looked sad, and frustrated. He looked like he was about to give a sad speech. I looked around to see Sonny, sitting there, biting her nails. It was a habit she does when she's nervous.

"I called you here today, to give very sad news." Mr. Condor spoke, "Last night, Chad Dylan Cooper was driving home from here, when a drunk driver crashed into the side of his door. He was taken to the emergency room, the doctors said that he is in a very serious coma. They said that he might not even come out of it. So all reshursals are canceled for the next week. If any of you want to see him, you can." He finished, leaving the stage and walking past me.

"I'm right here!" I screamed, at the audience. But no one heard me, I was a ghost now. I was apart of the shadows, lurking around. I walked into the room, as I heard a familiar laugh. It was Sonny, the funny girl from Chuckle City.

"Okay guys! I have had enough now, you can bring out the cameras." She yelled, histerical. "Chad's not really in a coma guy's, it's just a prank."

"Sonny, shut up!" The pretty blonde girl said, pulling Sonny down. "He's in the hospital. It's all true, check the news." She yelled bitterly. Sonny gave her a look of disbelief, but then turned angry as she stomped out of the room.

Well this is super!

**A/N- So there's the prologue of the many chapters ahead. I think I am going to have fun with this. :) Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Shadowland

Chapter 1

Sonny's Point of View

My alarm clock rang loudly, causing me to fall out of my bed. I clutched my head, which was pounding. I groaned slightly and got up. My hand found the snooze switch, and I pressed it. Oh crap! It's ten o'clock. I scramble on my feet to get up. I threw on a pair of skinny jean, a purple shirt and a scarf. I put on a little make-up, and brushed out the snarls in my hair.

Grabbing the keys, I ran out of the door. I ran to my car, and reved the engine to life. Putting it into reverse, I back out and left the parking lot. Stopping at all the red lights that I just happen to keep getting. Ugh. When I finally got to the studios, I went to our comfort room; know as the prop house. Sighing, I plopped on the couch next to Nico. The look on their faces was distraunt.

"I know I'm late but what's with the faces?" I asked them, smirking.

"Something's happened-" She was cut off by the annoying voice on the telecon.

"Can all cast's please meet in the cafeteria at this moment. Mr. Condor needs to speak with you." It said. I gulped loudly. Is he going to cancel some shows? We all got up and left the prop house. Taking the short-cut to the cafeteria. Once we got there, the place was lined with rows of chairs. A podium infront. Oh gosh, this can't be good. Dakota Condor was in one of the seats behind the podium, as well as producers. She was crying.

Marshal was on the far left. He looked up and saw me. I gave him a quizzical look, he just bent his head down. All cast began to sit down, as well as mine. I at down next to Tawni and started to bite my nail. It was a old bad habit that always comes back. Tawni smacked me on the side, as to knock it off. I stopped as Mr. Condor walked up to the podium. He looked as if death warned over him.

"I called you here today, to give very sad news." Mr. Condor spoke, "Last night, Chad Dylan Cooper was driving home from here, when a drunk driver crashed into the side of his door. He was taken to the emergency room, the doctors said that he is in a very serious coma. They said that he might not even come out of it. So all reshursals are canceled for the next week. If any of you want to see him, you can." He finished, leaving the stage and exiting the door with Dakota.

I started to giggle, do they really think they can fool me. Chad getting hit by a drunk driver, and in a serious coma. Puh-lease thats the oldest trick in the book. I stood up with my arm crossed.

"Okay guys! I have had enough now, you can bring out the cameras." I yelled, histerical. "Chad's not really in a coma guy's, it's just a prank."

"Sonny, shut up!" The pretty blonde girl said, pulling me down. "He's in the hospital. It's all true, check the news." She yelled concerned. I gave her a look of disbelief, but then I turned angry and stomped out of the room. Running to the prop house I turned on the T.V. Changing the channeling to the news. A blonde with curly hair was talking.

"Last night, Chad Dylan Cooper was in a car accident. Doctors saw that he is in a very serious coma, and he might not even make it." she said, "Here is some photos of the damage. Viewer disgression is advised." The screen showed Chad with tubed down his throat. He had a large gash on his forehead, and a black eye. His left arm was broken, and he had bruise everywhere.

Tear pricked my eyes. This wasn't a dream, it was reality. I pressed paused and examined the picture. A loud sob escaped my throat. I gave in to the tears a they swelled and exited. Taking some mascara with them. But I didn't care. Tawni came up behind me and snatched the remote. Turning it off.

"Don't." I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Don't what?" She asked, clueless.

"Don't say I told you so." I replied, bending my head down. Tear falling onto my lap.

"Why would I do that?" she questioned

"Becaue your you." I mumbled,

"Normally I would but this time it's different." she said, put an arm on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Sonny, I truely am. I know you guys loved eachother even though you were in denial."

"I know, I just wish I could have said that before yesterday." I whispered, "It's hard though."

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, he will come out of it. You just got to believe." She advised me. She handed me Mr. Puttytwoshoes the second, then wrapped me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder.

I realized something, Tawni is a good friend.

**A/N- I am very happy at where this is going.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shadowland

Six months Later

Chapter two

Chad's Point of View

I screamed as I came spiraling down the center of the vortex , landing on my bottom at the end. I let out a groan of pain. I looked around to see that I was sitting on a sidewalk. The sun casted a cresent glare apon my face. Squinting, people walked through me. Like before, my breathing hitched. They really need to stop doing that. Seriously. I got up on my feet and stood. I recognized this place somehow. How the little shops lined up down the streets, and the way the traffic always blocked up. My feet pattered lightly as I walked around.

There was no hint of a shadow behind me. No impersonation of myself moving. Haha, oh yeah, I'm dead. Or at least I think I am. Leaving my thoughts I past a couple having a make out session. Get a room children. I stopped infront of them. Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I can't have any fun, right? Well who cares what you say. I smiled before screaming at the top of my lungs. They were still sucking face. I stopped and made faces. Okay this ain't working. I thought for a second.

I sat down in between them. Obviously this disturbed them, because the girl halted. "Do you feel that?" She asked the brown haired boy. He gave her a odd look as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about?" He quetioned her, scrunching his brows. I bursted out laughing. She shrugged and got up, as well as he. He grabbed her by the waist and they walked off. Whatever, that was boring anyways. I got off of the bench and continued to walk.

Noticing about every detail of every anitgue shop. Aproaching up ahead their was two big dogs coming toward me. Uh oh, this cannot be good. The two hounds started to wimpering as they were closing the distance. Then they halted, barking furiously at me. The old lady at the end of the leashes was yelling at them in a foriegn lauguage.

"Stupid dogs." I yelled, swatting at them. I looked up to see the perky brunette staring at me, wide eyed. My heart started beating faster. I recognized that face, it was Sonny. My hands started sweating and feeling clammy. I didn't no what to do.

"Chad?" She whispered, shocked. She heard me? I stared into her eyes and nodded.

"Sonny?" I asked, in the same tone.

"Your awake?" She asked, surprised.

"What do you mean am I awake?" I questioned, my brows scrunching.

"You know, came out of your coma." She stated. Oh yeah, I was in a coma. I smacked my forehead, hard. I moaned in pain as my head started to thud. I clutched my head.

"Oh yeah, that. Well no. Nobody can see me. Wait, how can you see me?" I asked her, so confuse right now.

Then, out of nowhere, her brown orbs rolled into the back of her head and fainted.

**Sorry that it's really short. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

Shadowland

Chapter Three

Sonny's Point of View

The thumping of my head woke me. When I opened my eyes, I was peering in to a pair of blue ones. Chad. I freaked out and fell out of the couch. Which was just great. I also saw that I was in my apartment? How the heck did I get here? I was so confused right now. Oww, this hurt my head. Clutching it I looked at Chad from the ground. He was smirking, probabley amused.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said, smiling.

"Your not really Chad, your just my imagination." I said while shaking my head so he could dissapear. But it only caued my head more pain. Ugh.

"I'm afraid I am, Sunshine." He stated, till smiling. It was that kind of smile I just want to wipe off, you know?

"Okay, so if your Chad, then why is Chad still in the hospital." I shot him a look of disbelief. Once I said that, his smile fell quickly. He looked out of the window. Thinking or staring into space.

"I don't know." He whispered, sadly. I wanted to hug him but I stopped myself. What if he is a demon? Pocessed by Satan and coming after me by using Chad's appearance. Yeah, that's it! I mean come on, I am not that guilible.

"Uh-huh. So what's up?" I said, while sneaking to get to my phone. It was on the table behind the couch.

"What do you think is up? I'm sitting here and no one can see me!" He turned around and exploded on me. "What are you doing?" He asked, noticing me trying to get my phone. Busted.

"Oh, I uh, need to call someone." I said, technically it was the truth. I was calling a Priest to eliminate him.

"Oh really? Who?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"My boyfriend." I lied, even though I do have a boyfriend. Which who is so cute, and why "Chad" here isn't really helping.

"Oh." He said, dissapointed. I inched toward it slowly, my hand ready to grab it. Almost there, just a little closer. Ah hah! My hand found it.

"I'm going to take this somewhere private." I said, getting up and walking to my bedroom. Once I got there, I closed the door, and called Father Marian. It rang a couple times before I heard a hello. "Hello? Father?" I asked into the phone. "Yes it is dear, who is this?" The old man aked.

"This is Sonny Monroe, I am calling to ask you something, sir." I said, wondering how I should put it. " What do you need?" He asked. Oh I don't know, stop asking me questions, I thought. "Yeah, well you see, there's this guy at my house. And well he's a ghost because nobaody can see him except me. He used to be my ex love intrest, but he got into a coma. Now he's in my house, except he is still in the hospital. And I want him gone." I said really quickly.

"Oh, I see. You want an ghost exersisum?" He asked. Well didn't I just say that? "Yes. Like now, because he's creeping me out." I said, hyperventalating. "Okay, I'll be there at one pm. Where do you live?" He questioned. "375 Madison Avenue, level three." I replied.

"Okay, see you soon dear! Bye!" He hung up. I sighed in relief and threw my phone on the bed. he's going to be gone.

"This is the thanks I get?" I turned around to see Chad/ Demon resting againest the door. I screamed. He rolled his eyes and came closer.

"Back away!" I yelled, my voice in a sharp measure. Chad went past me, and towards the window. "This is really pretty." He stated, calmly. Why don't you go see it! I thought. Then something came to, what if I played a game for a little while. I snuck behind him and pushed him through the window. He went tumbling down and hit the ground.

Maybe I don't need a priest after all. I left the room and went to watch T.V. I plopped down, and turned it on. This is great. No Chad demon guy, no nothing.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad voice echoed through the walls. He was sitting next to me. Oh my gosh. I screamed again, loud. "Would you stop doing that!?" He yelled covering up his ears. I glared at him. He glared back. We stayed like this until the door bell rang. Then I smiled.

**I had fun writing that, haha. For those who are confused right now, Chad is not dead. He is really alive but still in a coma. He just thinkss he is dead. SO Sonny can only see him because, well you get the picture. Chad is in a place called shadowland, it's where your sould goes when you go into a coma. Kay? I apologize for confusions.**


End file.
